


what's your origin story?

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Series: AELDWS 2014 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Humor, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur has a Mysterious Past, Ariadne is curious, and Eames is, as always, amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's your origin story?

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found here, entry #3 : http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/32635.html
> 
> Come chat with me! I'm at nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com
> 
> For Round 7, the prompt was "unexpected" with a max word count of 250.

It's Ariadne who starts it.

 

After watching Arthur eviscerate a group of nasty projections in a test run, Ariadne turns to the rest of the team and asks, "Where's Arthur from?"

 

"Really," she continues, "with all the creepy Black-Ops stuff he knows, he was probably spawned in a Russian lab somewhere, right?"

 

"He's not the Winter Soldier, Ari," Yusuf replies, "but I see your point. Maybe he was raised by a pack of robot wolves."

 

Ariadne turns to Eames. "Hey, you know Arthur pretty well, right?"

 

"Biblically, yes." Eames smirks.

 

Ariadne swats him on the arm. "Out with it! Where's he from?"

 

"Ah, that's a question better directed at Arthur himself. But I'll add to the pot 'a cyborg sent from the future.'"

 

Over the next few days, 'made by the government,' 'a shared hallucination,' and 'created from a figment of Cobb's imagination' have been added to the list.

 

When the man himself is asked, Arthur stares at Ariadne for a few seconds before sighing and says, "I was born in-"

 

"Born?" Ariadne interrupts. "Are you sure you don't mean 'spawned,' 'created,' or 'first powered on?'"

 

"I'm sure," Arthur says flatly. "Are you going to let me finish?"

 

"Sure, I was just... checking."

 

"I was born in Virginia. To human parents."

 

While Ariadne and Yusuf immediately start talking about this development, Arthur crosses the floor to stand next to Eames.

 

"What have you been telling them this time?"

 

Eames grins. "The kids started this one on their own, Mummy dearest."


End file.
